


Goodnight

by Amythest Falcon (EmeraldFalcon)



Category: Alien Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/Amythest%20Falcon
Summary: Something new.. or is it old has found its way to Hogwarts.





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try my hand at some horror/gore fic stuff. Do NOT read if you have an easy stomach >..<
> 
> Just to let everyone know, I had surgery last monday and I am not recovering as quickly as I had hoped. I will still be updating but only once a week instead of twice a week until I can fully recover. I am sorry for the inconvenience.

-In The Time of The Founders-

Salazar looked down at the strange egg he had found on his trip to a set of ruins. It was strange and sticky but he could hear the soft hissing cries inside, it wanted to hatch but he had placed a charm on it to keep it safe and snug inside the egg. He wanted to study the little creature, he felt like it was some sort of reptilian but none that he had ever seen and studied before. Right now he was in his hidden chambers under the school. He still liked his secret place, but it was a place he could go to study and practice without the risk of the students coming into contact with things they shouldn’t. Like his Basilisk familiar who rested coiled around his body and draped half on the bed. She was almost 17 feet now and weighed a good couple hundred pounds, but he knew she would get much much bigger. Long after he was gone though he was sad to admit. For now though he was interested in this beautiful specimen of a creature. It’s language was just different enough from the serpent tongue to be hard to understand but it was a dialect of it somehow. He hissed back to it, watching as it seemed to stop moving in the egg to listen. It could hear him in the egg then, sense him sure. It seemed to hone in on heat signatures which was why it did not seem interested in the Basilisk around them. Her body temperature is far lower than his. He gazed at it awhile longer when the alarms blared to life about an attack on the barriers. He cursed and set the egg on his desk before quickly leaving his study, not aware he wouldn’t ever come back to it or the odd egg that would hatch without his presence. 

-In The Time of Riddle-

He had finally found the blasted chambers, but the snake would not let him into the inner sanctum. She seemed delirious and crazed at her own persistence. The only explanation was perhaps a nest of hers. He didn’t know. But her behavior was driving him crazy. He would get in that inner sanctum, he had to. But first there was a mudblood to kill and a soul to fracture. He had plans and they would begin tonight.

-Harry’s Second Year-

The basilisk was dead, the journal destroyed. But Ginny… she was still gone. He couldn’t save her, and now he couldn’t even find her body. He didn’t know what to do, or how the others would react. Regardless he took the fang and diary back up to the school to face the music. He didn’t know how he was going to explain it all, but all he had was the truth. It was odd though, even with the basilisk dead he could still hear hissing. Maybe a stray snake that had snuck in he wasn’t sure. Regardless, it wasn’t his problem anymore. 

-After the War-

He’d had enough, they were trying to control him, lock him up, and for what? Some trumped up charges because they were afraid? Afraid of his power, of him going dark. It all started back in second year. He hadn’t been able to save Ginny, and somehow that made them suspect he hadn’t wanted to. Then the death of his godfather and him using the Cruciatus on that insane cousin of his, Bellatrix. Oh, but that was done out of pure anger and anguish over losing one of the last family members he had. But they saw it as a tipping point. From that point on he was under constant surveillance. They kept him on an even tighter leash. Going behind his back to spy on him and to lead him towards the light. When he found out he tried to stray further away, even tried to run from the wizarding world. But that got him cuffed and yelled at. So he kept his head low and did everything they wanted, like their puppet and pawn. Only he didn’t die like they had planned. He had come back and survived yet again and now they had a new problem on their hands, an unchecked threat, him. 

Then this morning while he was still recovering from his wounds, they had tried to arrest him. He had just barely gotten away but not before they managed to snap his wand and throw a cutting curse at him. Now he was stumbling through the halls looking for a place to hide. But his two so called friends would know every hiding place, all but one. So he hightailed it to the girls bathroom on the second floor and told the secret passage to open. He jumped down just as he slammed the door open and then sealed the passage behind him. 

He fell to the large mess of bones and dust below landing none to kindly at the bottom. He didn’t know how long he had walked through the halls trying to find his way to the main chamber. He didn’t know if there were other passageways down to here or if it was truly secure. Finally his feet splashed in the water of the great entrance hall. It was warm as he slid to his knees in the dark liquid sighing with relief, not noticing the differences that had occurred. Finally he could relax and just try to be for a bit. He had to clean his wound, rest, and then figure out what he was going to do. But first… first he needed a nap. He lay back in the shallow pool of warmth and groaned softly in pain. Just as he was passing out from pain and exhaustion he heard soft hissing. Blearily he hissed back hoping it was a friendly hiss. 

When he next woke he wasn’t sure what was going on. He felt like he was floating, something warm and wet surrounded him, it almost felt like something was stroking against him, rubbing and bumping gently. Finally he was able to open his eyes, he was in a chamber, one he didn’t recognize. Slowly he sat up and looked down, he was in a pool of thick black liquid and inside of it strange eel like creatures swam in it and bumped against him here and there. He reached and touched one and watched as it seemed to lean into his touch and stroke against his fingers. He was not sure where he was or what was going on, but he had to figure it was something to do with the hissing before he passed out. 

Standing carefully he stepped up onto the stone walkway next to the shallow pool of black tar. The stone hissed and smoked as the substance fell against it. What the hell was this? Slowly he walked around and tried to see through the dark but in the end he casted a simple lumos to look around. Wait… he did recognize this place. It was the Chamber of secrets. The once pools of water had been replaced with the dark liquid. The maw of the face was open and he stepped closer. Curious to why it was open and what laid inside of it. How had he not noticed there was no water, though as he walked through it, it still splashed like water but then pooled back together like an ooze. Stepping up into the mouth he looked around and saw it opened up into a large room. Old broken furniture was scattered about covered in odd structures that looked like vines, but they moved and were dark in color. Something was moving about in it as well, deeper than he could see with his light.

He stepped closer and noticed the pods around the floor, grouped together in nest like formations. Something or some type of creature had taken over down here. Moving closer to one of the pods he looked down as it opened, something moved and wiggled inside of it. Then it launched at him, strong appendages wrapped about his head and something wrapped and squeezed around his neck and he tried screaming, clawing, even casting spell at the thing. He stumbled back and crashed into something. Pain flared along his back, but all of that became obsolete as something drove itself down his throat, warm thick liquid seemed to fill his mouth and throat then darkness. 

Everything hurt and was on fire. His eyes shot open as his body convulsed and blood spewed from his mouth in a spray. He screamed and clawed at his own chest, something was trying to rip its way out of him. His hands scrambled for his wand, where had it gone when he passed out. Something lurched in his chest and he felt his ribs snap and break under the force. Finally his hands closed around the thin wood trembling hands pointed it at his chest and he screamed as he began to cut himself open. His trembling hand making the cut rough and uneven, but it was enough as the creature spilled out of his chest. He felt weak and sick watching the odd thing creel and hiss uncoiling and moving slowly. He was barely about to mumble out another spell before darkness overtook him again. 

When he next woke again he wasn’t in pain any longer. He didn't even know if he was breathing. Everything was cold now. His skin was cold, even the saliva in his mouth was cold and tasted like copper. He could barely recall what had happened. Then like a nightmare it all came back to him. His hands flew to his chest to find it intact… sort of. He could feel the scars but he was alive. Somehow. The elder wand… that was his only guess. It had managed to save him with his magic. That was why he felt so cold, all his magic had gone to saving his life, depleting his reserves. Something old moved against his back and he froze… what was it. 

Turning his eyes fell on an odd creature. It was long and boney, built human like but its head was long and curved. It had a long blade tipped tail and razor sharp claws. It was dark, black with off green markings along its form. Its spine seemed to point into spikes or spines running down its entire back. He stumbled back away from it, that was what had come out of him. It noticed his movements and was up hissing and creeling oddly, tilting its head at him. It took a step closer and Harry stumbled back and over one of the odd groupings of pods. The creature shrieked and launched at him, ducking around and catching him as he fell. He winced as the spines cut into him some but it had stopped him from crashing into another set of pods. 

He stood again more fully and looked at the odd thing. It was only a bit taller than him, he carefully settled a hand on the domed head and it seemed to hum and hiss with pleasure pressing back against it. ~Mother~.

It spoke parseltongue, Harry Potter, boy who lived, chosen one, master of death… was a mother.


End file.
